1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to device controlling systems and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for adjusting volume levels of an audio signal outputted by the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When users use electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, computers) to enjoy audio programs, such as listening to music or broadcast programs, due to changes in ambient noise the users may have to frequently adjust volume levels of the electronic devices. Therefore, there is room for improvement.